Julianne Moore
Julianne Moore (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''Tales from the Darkside: The Movie (1990)'' [Susan]: Slashed to death with scissors while trying to escape from a mummy; she later returns as a mummy herself to kill her brother (Christian Slater). (Thanks to RiffXRaff) *''The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (1992)'' [Marlene Craven]: Killed by falling glass after walking into a greenhouse that had been booby-trapped by Rebecca De Mornay. *''Roommates'' (1995) [Beth Holzcek]: Killed in a car accident (off-screen). (Thanks to Bex) *''The End of the Affair'' (1999) [Sarah Miles]: Dies of tuberculosis (off-screen); as I recall, we only saw the doctor come out of her room to inform Ralph Fiennes and Stephen Rea of her death. *''Children of Men ''(2006) [Julian Taylor]: Shot in the neck by Charlie Hunnam during a car chase; her body is shown afterwards when Pam Ferris prays beside it. (Thanks to ND and Tony) *''Next'' (2007) [Agent Callie Ferris]: Killed in an explosion, along with everyone else in the area, when a nuclear bomb goes off. This turns out to be one of Nicolas Cage's visions of the future, which he keeps from coming true. (Thanks to Eric and Eddy) *''Savage Grace (2007)'' [Barbara Baekeland]: Stabbed in the stomach by her son (Eddie Redmayne), her body is later seen as he sits next to her while having a meal as the police show up. (Thanks to Brigitte and ND) *''Eagle Eye'' (2008) [A.R.I.IA. aka the "unknown woman" (voice)]: Voicing a computer, "She" is destroyed when Rosario Dawson pierces her main CPU with a crowbar as "She" goes to ram Rosario and Anthony Mackie who are on a gangway *''Being Flynn'' (2012) [Jody Flynn]: Commits suicide (off-sceen) by shooting herself; her body is shown afterwards when her son (Paul Dano) discovers her. (Thanks to Tim) *''Carrie (2013)'' [Margaret White'']: ''Stabbed to death with several different kitchen utensils when Chloe Grace Moretz telekinetically sends them flying towards her. (See also Piper Laurie in the 1976 original and Patricia Clarkson in the 2002 version) *Maps to the Stars'' (2014) [Havana Segrand]: Beaten/bludgeoned to death with a statuette by Mia Wasikowska after she insults Mia (after the first three strikes, we only see Mia bringing down the object). *''Still Alice (2014) '[Alice Howland]: Dies of complications from early-onset Alzheimer's Disease. Although she is still alive, the film ends as she progresses into the later stages of the disease, and it's strongly implied that she dies sometime after the film ends. *Seventh Son (2015)' [''Mother Malkin]: Impaled on a blade thrown by Ben Barnes as Julianne is about to kill Jeff Bridges. *''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 ''(2015) [President Alma Coin]: Shot in the chest with an arrow by Jennifer Lawrence when Jennifer suddenly shifts her aim from Donald Sutherland to Julianne, while the city looks on in shock. *''Freeheld'' (2015) [Laurel Hester]: Dies (off-screen) of brain cancer. Gallery Julian Death.png|Julianne Moore death scene in Children of Men Marlene_Craven_death.png|Julianne Moore in The Hand That Rocks the Cradle maxresdefault (1).jpg|Julianne Moore in Carrie (2013) Coin's death.png|Julianne Moore in ''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2" Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. John Gould Rubin *Mrs. Bart Freundlich (director) Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Moore, Julianne Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Redheads Category:People who died in a Hunger Games film Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Expatriate actresses in Germany Category:Expatriate actresses in Spain Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:German actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Disney Stars Category:War veterans Category:Actors who died in Lee Tamahori Movies Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Military brats Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Actors who died in James Remar Movies Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners